JENuinely VicTORIous
by JenuineBelle
Summary: What happens when a new student comes to Hollywood Arts? What happens when she's NOT from California? What happens when she falls for someone?
1. A New Beginning

**(Author's Note: I don't own Victorious. 3 characters in this chapter are related to the show and I do not own them. I own the main character, her parents, and one other character who plays a minor role. This is my first fan fiction with original characters. Please feel free to subscribe and review! Enjoy!)**

My stomach was doing flips as I sat in my car outside my new high school, thinking of how I got here. I was miles away from home. California was NOT Michigan and even though this was where I wanted to go since I was a kid, I wasn't sure this was how I wanted to get there. I probably crushed the dreams of a former classmate, and yet I ended up on top. It just didn't seem fair to me. I sighed deeply as I sat back and tried to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and remembered what got me here.

****1 Month Ago****

_I headed back on to the stage, fixing my red wig as I walked. We had just finished the opening night performance of Annie, me being the lead role. I was the last cast member to reappear onstage for applause. I made my way up the stairs and behind the black curtain, waiting for my cue. The whole chorus of orphans came second to last. I smiled as they ran past me, waving in response to a freshman whose name I couldn't remember. Finally, they announced my name, and I ran onto the stage smiling and waving as I made my way to the center. I stopped and took a bow. Through the bright lights in my face, it looked like everyone in the audience was standing._

_We took our whole cast bow once, then twice, then stood waving as the curtain closed. Once the curtain closed, we all milled around offering congrats to one another. That freshmen whose name I still couldn't remember came running up to me. _

"_Jen, Jen!" She stood just feet away and I smiled as I struggled to remember her name. "I'm Jessica, remember?" I laughed nervously. Right, Jessica. I had to remember that. _

"_Good job tonight Jessica." I smiled. She smiled sheepishly in response. _

"_You were better." She replied. "I want you to meet my uncle. He works at a school in Los Angeles."_

"_Sure, lead the way." I shrugged. What did a teacher for a school in LA want with me? I followed Jessica as she led me out and around the barriers into the audience. As we rounded the barriers I got tons of thumbs ups, smiles, and congrats. I did my best to thank them without losing Jessica. She finally stopped and hugged a man who looked pretty normal for being from LA. He smiled before offering me a congrats. _

"_Hi, my name is Paul and I'm a drama teacher at Hollywood Arts in Los Angeles." He offered his hand. I shook it, still confused as to why I was meeting him._

"_Jen. I obviously played the lead." I stepped back and indicated my attire._

"_Listen Jen, you were fantastic. I don't make the final call, but I took some video of you with my phone and sent it to our principal. I think you'd make a great addition to Hollywood Arts. What do you think?'_

"_Hollywood Arts? What kind of school is that?"_

"_It's an acting and performing high school."_

"_I-I really wasn't that good. Are you sure you want me to go there?"_

"_Please, you were amazing. You received a standing ovation. What do you say? We can go out for drinks or dinner or something with your folks and talk it over."_

"_Uhm, Ok. I'll go find them." I walked a few feet away to search the crowd without wandering aimlessly. Behind me, I heard Jessica and her uncle talking._

"_How did I do Uncle Paul?"_

"_You were…ah, you were, alright." It sounded like he was gritting his teeth when he said that. Jessica wasn't that good. That's why she was the chorus of orphans, and not a major speaking role. I felt bad for her, she was sweet. I searched the crowd for my parents and finally found them, standing near a pole, off by themselves. I walked over to them and hugged them both before taking the flowers my dad had in his hands. I explained the situation to them and they thought it was fantastic. They followed me back to where Paul was standing, Jessica nowhere in sight, and I introduced them before excusing myself to change. _

_By the time I came back out, fully changed and my make-up gone, the audience was mostly gone. All that remained were family members of the cast still here, and some of their friends. They hung in small clumps scattered around the room. I found Paul and my parents standing right where I had left them. They were talking, and everyone looked happy. I joined them and my parents told me the good news: Since I had taken so long to get changed, we didn't have to go out afterwards, they had talked things over with Paul. They had exchanged phone numbers and we were just waiting on a response from the Principal of Hollywood Arts. Paul congratulated me one more time before we left. My parents talked it over in the car the whole way home, I was kind of entranced. _

_The next morning, during my second period English class, I got a text from my mom. She knew phones weren't exactly welcomed in class, so it had to be important. I asked for the bathroom pass and went to check my phone. My mom had said that they got a call from Paul, who had finally received a response from the principal. I was accepted! I was so happy. I smiled from ear to ear and skipped back to class. My teacher noticed something was up, so I reluctantly yet excitedly told them the news. Everyone was so happy for me that we finished up our lesson early and just talked for the last half hour of class. _

_So that was that. I finished out the weekend's performances and we packed up and moved across country. Easier said than done._

****Present day****

I opened my eyes and looked around, noticing more cars in the parking lot. I shut my car off and got out, heading in to the school in search of the principal's office. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the lockers. They were all decorated funny. There was a clear one, one with a keyboard on it, one that said "Make it shine" and one with bottle nipples on it. I shook my head at the crazy idea and pressed on in my search for the office. A girl with bright pink hair came up to me; she must've seen how confused I looked.

"Hi. Are you lost?" She said, her voice light and airy.

"Yeah, I'm new. Can you tell me how to get to the Principal's office?"

"Hi New. It's right around the corner there." She giggled as she pointed around a corner.

"My name's not New, it's Jen, and thanks." I smiled before I walked towards the office.

**(Sorry that flashback was so long, I'm very descriptive..)**


	2. Making Friends

**(Author's Note: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. That honor goes to the always hilarious Dan Schneider. Seriously, go follow him on Facebook, Youtube, or Twitter, he's hilarious. The only character I own is the main character, JennaLynn. **

**Thanks to my best friend, DisguisedDreamer, for reviewing me and helping me come up with ideas. As always, feel free to review and add me to your lists.**

**Enjoy!)**

I walked around the corner and came to a door that said "Principal Eikner" in gold lettering across the frosted glass window. It was cracked open a few inches, but I knocked anyways. The door swung open slightly with each of my 4 knocks. I poked my head around the corner.

"Principal Eikner?" I saw him sitting at his desk. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes?" He had no idea who I was.

"My name is JennaLynn Accordia, the "prodigy" from Michigan.." I made air quotes with my fingers as I said the word prodigy. I still didn't believe I was that good.

"Ahh, yes, JennaLynn. I have your schedule right here." He turned around and messed with his computer for a moment before the printer started whirring as it printed my schedule. I sighed softly and rolled my eyes, more stuff to carry around and flag me as a new student. He turned back around and handed me the paper. I looked it over. I raised an eyebrow at the first class listed. "Acting Methods-E. Sikowitz"

"So, um, is there anything else?" I said sheepishly.

"Not right now, but I'm always available if you need me. Also, the guidance counselor, Lane, is available at any time as well. His office is around the corner from the pop machines if you need him. You'd better hurry, class starts in" He looked up at the clock. "3 minutes."

I nodded and smiled as I turned and left. I stood just outside his door looking at the map, trying to figure out where to go so I wasn't holding a map to my nose. I had a locker number and combination on my schedule. From the map, it looked like I could pass my locker on the way to my first class. I walked down the steps and looked at all the cool lockers as I walked. I searched for mine and finally found it, next to a clear locker. Hmm, clear. Interesting. I tried the combination real quick and once I got it open, I closed it without looking and went to class.

I opened the door to the room indicated on my schedule and looked around, taking a seat near a curly-haired boy with a puppet in his lap. This school is odd, I thought. I looked around and noticed the pink-haired girl sitting a few seats away. I smiled at her and she twirled her hair around her finger while she listened to the boy next to her. He was African-American and had dread locks in his hair. He had his back to me, so I couldn't see what he looked like. I turned around to see the puppet sitting up looking me over. I raised one eyebrow at him as I looked at the boy holding the puppet.

"Hey there blondie." The puppet said. I blinked.

"Hi" I said slowly, confused.

"You new or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. My name's JennaLynn."

"You from Northridge? You look like a Northridge girl."

"No…I'm from a different state. I don't even know where Northridge is, and you haven't told me your name." Why was I talking to this puppet anyways, and where was Northridge?

"I'm Rex, and this" He indicated the boy holding him, who was looking around at the other classmates. "Is Robbie, but he's no good with the ladies." He didn't even look like he was any good at paying attention. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Robbie?" I asked as he looked to me. His face took on a curious expression, which then turned to confusion as he realized he didn't know who I was.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm JennaLynn. I already met Rex here, I just wanted to introduce myself." I smiled softly.

"Hi, What did Rex say about me?" He asked, obviously concerned that Rex had said something mean which left a bad impression.

"Hey man, I didn't say anything about you." Rex chimed.

"He just said you weren't 'good with the ladies'" I answered, using air quotes around what Rex had said. Robbie glared at Rex.

"I told you not to tell people that Rex! Especially girls! Time-out for you!." He took the puppet off of his hand, and Rex protested as he was shoved into Robbie's backpack which was sitting on the floor. "Sorry about that, he's kind of.." He paused, searching for the word. "Forward."

"It's ok." I said as I shrugged. "So where is the teacher?"

"Sikowitz? I don't know, he's always late. So where are you from?"

"Michigan. Paul was visiting his niece to see her performance in Annie when he saw me. He said I was so good that he sent video to the principal, who said I could come to school here."

"Nice, most of the students live close to here, and I think all of them are from California."

"Ahh. My brother lives out here, but he never told me about this school. He's been out here for years too." I shrugged as the pink-haired girl walked over to us, giggling.

"Hi New!" She said, her voice airy with a slight giggle at the end. I turned as Robbie looked up at her.

"My name is JennaLynn, not New." I explained…again.

"Oh…Where's Rex?" She was talking to Robbie now.

"In time-out for being too forward." He said it so nonchalant that it sounded like this was a typical daily occurrence.

"Sometimes my brother walks into doors and then we have to-"

"Cat!" The African-American boy had joined us now. The girl, Cat, giggled as she quit telling her very random story. "Sorry about her. I'm Andre." He noticed I was new right away. I smiled as he introduced himself.

"I'm JennaLynn."

"And she's from Michigan." Robbie finished. He sounded too excited about me being from another state. Whatever.

"Nice, nice." Andre said, nodding. "Here, come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." I stood and followed him, leaving my things on the chair next to Robbie. Cat stayed there, talking with Robbie. We walked over to 3 students, a boy with chin-length black hair flipping through a book, a girl with long brown hair playing with her phone, and a girl who had black hair with blue streaks in it playing with scissors. Odd.

"Hey guys, this is JennaLynn." He stated, indicating me to the group. "That's Tori." He pointed to the girl playing with her phone. "That's Beck. "He indicated the boy, who looked up from his book and smiled the most amazing smile ever. "And that's Jade." He indicated the girl with the scissors, his voice slightly sour. They all returned Hellos.

"So, where are you from?" Beck asked.

"Michigan." I replied. All three of them raised their eyebrows for a moment.

"Nice, My cousin lives there." He replied.

"Wouldn't it be ironic if your cousin was in the same play that got me here, along with Paul's niece?" I chuckled. He laughed in response.

"Any chance you're from Lansing?"

"Nope. Just outside Detroit actually."

"Then she wasn't in the same play. What play was it?" I looked over at the girl with the scissors, Jade, I remembered. She must be his girlfriend. Tori wasn't playing with her phone anymore, just listening to me and Beck talk.

"Annie. I played the lead. I wore a wig, obviously." I said as I ran my fingers through my blonde bangs.

"Nice. Jade, weren't you in Annie?"

"Yeah, when I was 8. And I played an orphan." She said bitterly. Obviously a bad memory.

Just then the door opened and I heard a trumpeting voice behind me greet all of us. I turned to look and saw a barefoot, balding man who looked homeless with a coconut in his hand. No one seemed alarmed by his appearance. The coconut had a straw in it and he jumped up on the stage to address the class.


	3. Acting Exercises

**(Author's Note: This might seem really long, but that's because there's a lot of conversation this time. As always, I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. This chapter is probably somewhat reminiscent of the second episode of Victorious. I didn't do that on purpose. It takes place in Sikowitz's class, which means they do an acting exercise. **

**Feel free to Review. Please do, because that helps me write better chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

The man, apparently the teacher, started to explain an acting exercise, and then he noticed me. He stopped talking and I look around with my eyes as he looks at me in confusion. Well, I guess I'd better explain this to him. Who I am, where I came from, the fact that I'm new. I open my mouth to speak, but Cat beats me to it.

"That's New!" She says with a giggle. I sigh, she doesn't get it.

"I'm new. My name is JennaLynn." I corrected as I shook my head at her mistake.

"Ahh, yes. Our new student. Good job in Annie by the way." He said as he took a sip from that coconut.

"Thank you." I said. How did he see that play? As far as I know only Paul and the Principal saw those videos..Eh, whatever. I quickly scanned the room for an empty seat, thankfully my seat next to Robbie was still open. I saw down and Sikowitz didn't protest. He grabbed a small booklet from the bookshelf in the corner of the room and tossed it to me.

"Before you can audition for any plays here at Hollywood Arts, you must perform and pass the Bird Scene. You have 2 days to practice and prepare." He explained, then went on to explain the ABC acting exercise. More for my benefit than anyone else. He finished his explanation and pointed to Robbie, who had pulled Rex from his backpack at some point when I wasn't paying attention.

"Robbie, you and Rex come up here. You each pick 2 people and we'll start." Robbie stood and got up on stage with Rex in tow. They both scanned the classroom for a moment. Rex is a puppet, why is everyone treating him like a student?

"Cat" Robbie said, and Cat joined him on stage with a giggle.

"Toe-ree" Rex said, emphasizing both syllables of her name. She sneered at Rex and joined them.

"Um…Beck." Robbie decided.

"You, blondie." Rex said, pointing to me. I nervously got on stage.

"Jade, pick a letter" Sikowitz said. Jade looked up from her scissors.

"H." She responded.

"Alright, Robbie, you start. Your letter is H."

"Hey! That's not the right door!" He said, pointing off stage.

"I know, but the other one is locked." Cat said.

"Just kick it, it might be stuck." I chimed in.

"Kick it?" Beck said.

"Let me try it." Rex said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Cat said as she backed away from the imaginary door.

"No, we probably shouldn't be.." I agreed.

"Just do it." Rex said, then realized his mistake. "Aww darn…" Robbie handed Rex over to Andre, who got up when Rex messed up his line.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're gonna get caught." Tori finally said.

"Police! I hear police sirens!" Beck said, shocked.

"Quick! Hide!" Cat said, pretending to hide. We all followed suite and "hid".

"Right, hide." I said, as I crouched down behind an imaginary object.

"Shhh!" Beck said from my left. I could see Jade scowling at me. Oh great.

"They're gone, I think." Tori said.

"Um, sounds like it." Robbie agreed.

"Very bad idea…breaking in to this store." Cat said.

"Why is it so bad?" Tori said.

"X marks the spot!" I said.

"You're pointing to what exactly?" Beck asked.

"Zebra statue, look at the Zebra statue." I replied.

"And what are we looking for?" Robbie asked.

"Beside it. To the right. I see it too." Beck said.

"See what?" Tori said.

"WRONG!" Sikowitz said, making a buzzer noise. "Tori is out. Cat, continue with C"

"Cat? Is it near the cat statue?"

"Dang you guys are blind. Right here!." I said in annoyance as I pointed to an imaginary object.

"Exactly what are we looking at?" Cat asked.

"Follow my finger and look." I said.

"Guys, I see it!" Robbie said.

"Here it is!" Beck said, pointing to the same imaginary object.

"It's an alarm system sticker. This was a bad idea."

"Just walk away. No one will know we tried to break in." Robbie suggested.

"Ok." Cat said. Sikowitz made his buzzer noise again and Cat jumped before walking away sadly.

"Umm.." Robbie said as he tried to come up with a line. Sikowitz buzzed before he had a chance. That left me and Beck. Jade was still scowling at me. Beck was gorgeous, but Jade didn't look like the type you messed with. Hmm, I had to think of something that would make this end without making her mad. Beck figured out a line before me.

"Kick the door. That was such a good idea.." he said sarcastically.

"Looks like it was a good thing we didn't."

"Maybe. Wanna go catch a movie instead?" He asked.

"Nah, let's go get something to eat." I suggested.

"Ok." He said.

"And scene." Sikowitz said, ending our performance. "Good job JennaLynn." He praised. He then went on to explain some other school stuff, and frankly, I just tuned him out. The bell finally rang and I gathered my stuff and went to my locker, glad I had a chance to put my stuff away. I glanced at my schedule so I didn't need to take it. I crouched down and opened my locker before Beck came and stood beside me.

"Well hi there neighbor." He said. I looked up.

"Hi." I said before I shoved my stuff in my locker and stood, kicking it shut with my foot.

"Good job in that exercise." He said.

"Thanks. We never did those at my old school."

"They're fun. Sikowitz is kinda weird."

"Yeah, I noticed. So, what was with the death looks I was getting from your girlfriend?"

"Death looks?"

"Yeah, Jade was scowling at me for half that exercise. Anytime I was near you."

"Ahh, that's bad. Jade sees you as a threat then…not sure why."

"Great. An hour in to my first day and I've made an enemy."

"Jade will calm down, I promise." Right as if on cue, Jade came from behind Beck somewhere and stood beside him.

"What's going on here?" She asked sourly.

"Nothing, we're just chatting. JennaLynn's locker is next to mine." Beck said calmly.

"My name sounds like such a mouthful, just call me Jen."

"Come on Beck, we have to get to class." Jade said, ignoring me.

"Ok, See ya Jen." Beck said, offering a small apologetic wave as he was nearly dragged away from me by Jade. Almost as soon as they were gone, Andre, Robbie, and Rex replaced them.

"So blondie, how you gonna do that bird scene?" Rex asked.

"I don't know yet. Any tips?"

"We're not allowed to talk about the bird scene." Andre said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked. The bird scene didn't seem taboo, why couldn't we talk about it?

"Sikowitz said we're not allowed to." Robbie said.

"But why?" I asked again.

"Cuz we can't tell people how to pass it. Besides, it's pretty funny to watch." Rex chimed.

"Is it that hard to pass?" I asked. Just then the bell rang and the boys turned and headed to class. Damn, now I can't find out. I sighed in defeat and went to class.


End file.
